Naruto: Rouge Ninja
by Poison Suicide
Summary: Chelsea is a ninja who travels alone but has to report back to her master when she finds something about Kakashi's group. She meets up with the all powerful Sasuke who in turn falls for her, not knowing of her past and how she is connceted to Itachi Uchih
1. Chapter 1: New Ninja

Chapter 1: New Ninja

The ninja looked behind her in search of any enemy trying to sneak up on her while she walked to the next village. It wasn't that she couldn't sense them; she could, but it was just in case. The gates to the village came in sight and the ninja sighed in relief. She twisted the mask that was on her face, one that was given to her by her older brother, and went to her fishnet gloves. The sound of leaves hitting the ground made her turn around and look up. Up in the trees, crouching on a branch was a boy.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Who the hell are you, sneaking up on someone like that then demanding them to give you an answer." the ninja yelled at the boy.

Suddenly the boy jumped from the branch and landed right in front of the girl. He was about five inches taller than her. He had black hair with two large strands on each side of his face, he had what looked like black eyes but you couldn't really tell because they were so dark. He wore a blue shirt that had a large collar and a pair of white pants that had a pack on the side. He also wore blue open toed shoes with white wrapping on each leg and white arm bands.

Sasuke looked at the ninja before him. It apparently was a girl because no male had breasts like hers. She had golden blonde hair that was clipped up on top of her head, it seemed she had a lot of hair. She was wearing a black tube top with strands that hooked on the shorts she was wearing underneath the black and silver skirt. The skirt nearly looked identical to Sakura's, but was clearly not hers. The ninja also wore a pair of fishnet gloves that went almost all the way up to her shoulder, she wore a pair of black sandals.

The two things that really shocked him was that she was wearing a mask identical to the one that the boy, Haku, wore. The other thing was that she had a tattoo on her right breast. Not any tattoo but a tattoo that looked like Kakashi's Sharingan eye.

"So, are you going to tell me your name or not, little girl?" Sasuke asked, a smirk on his face.

The ninja's hands clenched at her sides. She tried calming down but the smirk on the boy's face pissed her off even more. Soon she had a kunai in her hand which was at his throat.

"Never, and I mean NEVER call me a little girl EVER again, got it?" she growled.

Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked down. The girl was straddling his chest. He could feel heat creeping up to his cheeks. The sound of his name being called in the distance didn't keep the girl from not staying where she was. The girl lowered her face until it was right beside his ear.

"Since I'm such a nice person when it comes to cute guys, I'll tell you my name. It's Chelsea. Higurashi Chelsea. Now why don't you tell me yours." Chelsea pulled her mask up and sucked on Sasuke's earlobe which made him take in a deep breath.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." he responded. He was going to say more but ended up moaning when Chelsea started sucking and nipping at his throat.

Chelsea brought her mouth away from his skin and pulled the mask off completely. Sasuke looked up and was mesmerized by the sight in front of him. The girl had flawless skin with rosy red lips that he just wanted to kiss and she had the most amazing eyes he had ever seen. They were a mix of blue and green.

"Now that you've seen my face, you must not tell anyone what I look like and who I am, alright?" Chelsea brought the kunai knife away from his throat and put it back in its bag. Sasuke nodded his head. When she was about to get up and put her mask back on, Sasuke pulled back on top of him and kissed her. Of course she responded back and slid her tongue into his mouth having a battle with him, she was going to do more but the sound of footsteps and voices alerted her and sent her straight up, tying her mask back on.

She blew a kiss at him then jumped up into the trees and went to the gate. Sasuke fixed up his clothes and jumped into the trees waiting for the rest of the group to catch up, all the while thinking about the ninja he just gave his first kiss to.

"Kakashi-sensei, where do you think Sasuke went to?" Sakura asked. Kakashi didn't answer but kept reading his dirty book.

"Hey what's that?" Naruto asked, pointing to a small pack sitting by a tree. Sasuke looked down from his perch and spotted the pack immediately recognizing it for Chelsea's. He jumped down and ended up landing on Naruto who was about to reach for it.

"It would be mine." he lied, grasping the pack and tying it on his leg. Kakashi looked up from his book at watched Sasuke walk away and went back to his book only to look back at Sasuke with wide eyes. On the young ninja's neck was a small hickey. The older ninja grinned under his mask and walked off.

Upon reaching the village, each member was greeted with people congratulating them for the good job they did. After some of the people left Team 7 went toward a Ramen shop and had lunch.

Sakura and Kakashi ordered their favorite soup, Calamari and Octopus, while Sasuke ordered a lobster bowl and Naruto ordered everything on the menu. When everyone got their food they ate and started talking about what they were going to do next. The sound of the cloth moving and a familiar voice made Sasuke turn to see who it was.

"Hey, Masaki, get me the usual, a lobster bowl and spicy cucumbers." Chelsea said. Masaki smiled and gave her a fresh bowl which Chelsea looked at him strangely.

"Someone already ordered a lobster bowl and I knew you'd be coming here." he said pointing to the boy sitting by a girl with pink hair. Chelsea smiled at the shocked face of Sasuke and took a seat right beside him. Kakashi saw the look his young student gave the teenager and grinned.

"Come here often?" she asked.

"Sometimes."

"Now tell me, are you my stalker or am I just that attractive that you had to find me and kiss me again?" Chelsea smirked when Sasuke blushed.

Sakura tensed. She had listened to the whole conversation and nearly went over to the girl with blonde hair and slapped her but held back.

Sasuke could feel her thumb caressing a spot on his neck. "Ohhh, it seems that I had left a mark. You look even cuter with it now." Sasuke turned even redder and looked over at his friends. Naruto was talking, Kakashi was reading and Sakura was…wait where was she? Turning back to Chelsea he saw that her and Sakura were glaring at each other.

"You kissed him?" Sakura hissed.

Chelsea grinned. "I did more than that. Why? Are you jealous? I can kiss him but you cant?"

Sakura grabbed Chelsea's top which made it come up, showing the bottom of her breasts. Kakashi noticed it and stared.

"You. Me. Outside. Now."

"Alright." Both girls headed outside the Ramen shop with the rest of Team 7 and two teenage guys. Sasuke looked at the two boys and noticed that they looked sort of like Chelsea but different hair and they looked older.

Kakashi looked at the two girls who were getting into their gear which consisted of gloves (Chelsea), kunai and shuriken (both), mask(Chelsea), hair tie(sakura), and a fan(Chelsea). Kakashi sighed and turned to Sasuke.

"It's your fault that they are fighting. But I like entertainment especially when it's girls."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "That's because when girls fight, their shirts and pants get torn up and that's the only reason why you like it."

Kakashi smiled and watched the girls get in position. "This is going to be a great fight."

Next Chapter: The Fight

"Prepare to be frozen to death! Ice Blades! Dance of Death"  
Sasuke, Kakashi, and Naruto must watch their teammate and the new ninja fight for Sasuke's heart. Who will win? Tie? When will Kakashi stop reading his books and stop being so sexy! I must know! 


	2. Chapter 2: Prepare to be frozen to death

Chapter 2: Prepare to Be Frozen to Death! Ice Blades! Dance of Death!

Chelsea stared at the young kunoichi in front of her. She was pretty. She had long pink hair that was held back by her hidden leaf band. She also had green eyes and wore a red dress that had blue pants underneath and open toed shoes just like Sasuke. Speaking of Sasuke, Chelsea turned to look over at the boy.

He was standing next to his teacher who was reading a book instead of preparing for the battle that was in front of him. Chelsea's eyes widened when she saw him look straight at her and smile before going back to his book.

Sakura, who was trying to devise a plan to get revenge on the girl with blonde hair, watched Kakashi as he smiled up at the girl but then went back to his book.

'I'll make sure she pays for what she did to Sasuke.' Sakura thought, grasping one of the kunais out of her pocket.

Naruto walked out in the middle of the battlefield, waving a cloth up in the air. "Alright, I'm Naruto Uzamaki and I'll be hosting this battle! Tonight on Hidden Leaf Village's side we have the lovely extremely talented, SAKURA HARUNO!" Cheers broke out in the crowd as the young pink haired kunoichi stepped up and smirked. "And over on the challenger's side, we have a girl who's just as pretty as Sakura and I wonder if she'll go out with me. Hmmm…" Naruto thought for a moment before a shoe came flying at his head and knocked him down.

"Naruto! Get your act together! This is a battle not a dating service!" Sakura yelled, magically appearing with her shoe back on.

Naruto grinned sheepishly at her before going back into host man. "Anyway, on that side we have a girl who isn't from this village and her name is…umm…"

Chelsea brought out a shuriken and tightly held the edge in her hand. "Chelsea. Chelsea Higurashi."

Naruto just stared at her. Kakashi rolled his eyes and went back to his book. Sakura got in position and jumped at Chelsea when the rag met the ground.

Sakura sent shuriken and kunais at her but each one was dodged. Chelsea dodged another one and ran at Sakura, throwing her own shuriken at the upcoming kunai that was headed for her chest. The shuriken blocked the attack and with little power, Chelsea slammed her foot in Sakura's gut.

The crowed went wild, each person cheering for the other. Sakura doubled over in pain and brought her fist up, smacking Chelsea below the jaw sending her flying backwards. Thankfully she landed on her feet and hands.

Behind Chelsea's mask, she was glaring at Sakura. With force she brought out her fan, holding it in front of her.

"What's a puny fan gonna do to Sakura?" Naruto asked looking at the black and blue fan that had many designs on the front. Most were snowflakes and some were crystals.

Chelsea brought her other hand up and begun summoning power. "Are you ready for my attack, kunoichi?"

Sakura held her ground waiting for the attack that this girl had for her. Suddenly the air got colder and pricked her skin, making it numb. She could see the light puffs coming from her when she breathed. Looking around she saw the saw curious and shocked faces.  
Chelsea smirked behind her mask and brought her fan to her side and started twirling on one foot. The air got even colder and now Sakura couldn't even move without falling to the ground. Her body was frozen and she couldn't understand what was making the weather this way when it was just summer. Her gazed shifted to Chelsea who stopped twirling and had her fan upside down.

Chelsea let out a small chuckle and threw her fan up in the air and caught it then swiped it across the air.

"Blades of Ice!" she yelled and large blades came flying out at Sakura. It took all her will to move from her frozen spot and away from the danger. She looked at Chelsea with wide eyes. Summoning her power she began to chant. When the next wave of blades came, she blew them away with her fire jutsu.

The fighting went on for a while, the same attacks fighting the same attacks. The crowd watched in horror and fascination as Sakura and Chelsea battled out their rage. Naruto watched Sakura bounce off a house and throw a kunai at the young blonde. Chelsea looked down to find one of the straps holding her skirt to her top had been cut.

Sakura smirked and tossed a shuriken at her watching the other strap be destroyed and her skirt falling completely off, showing her pale flawless legs and a pair of small shorts.

This finally got Kakashi's attention and he watched as Chelsea tossed aside the ruined skirt. Now she was only clothed in her tube top and shorts. Kakashi's eyes roamed across her body. She had curves where most young teens didn't and had the most amazing breasts and young girl could have at this age.

Sasuke was also in his own little world, imagining what she would look like without those pieces of clothing on. He realized what he was doing and shook his head and watched as the battle took a turn for the worst.

Chelsea brought her fan in front of her and closed it. There wasn't a sound made and Sakura looked at the girl in front of her. Was she for fitting the match? Realization struck her too late for Chelsea twisted the fan, watching the power form and shoot open.

"Now here's the final hit! Say goodbye, Sakura! Dance of Death!"

Wind formed from the tiny fan and blew at Sakura. The wind soon turned into a tornado and sucked Sakura inside. The wind was so cold, she thought her lungs might freeze up. Ice formed at the edges of her clothes and traveled upwards. Sakura could only stare in fright.

Suddenly the wind died down and Sakura fell from the height she was at. Chelsea jumped up and caught her before she could hit the ground. She gently laid her down and brushed off the ice that was on her outfit.

Sakura opened her eyes to find Chelsea's mask in her face. She shot backwards into the arms of her teacher. Chelsea pulled her mask off and strapped it to her neck.

"You ok?" she asked.

Sakura stared at her and nodded. "Yeah, I am."

Chelsea nodded as well and stood up. Sasuke watched her pick up her skirt and walk off towards the teenager's village. After making sure Sakura was ok, he followed Chelsea to a nice looking house. He watched her open the door and walk in, shutting it behind her.

Sasuke walked up the path and opened the door, making sure he didn't make a sound. There was little light and he could hear voices coming from another room. He hid in the shadows and got closer so that he could hear what they were saying.

"Hey, what are you doing back so early?" a voice asked. It was too deep to be Chelsea's so it had to be a male.

"There was nothing to do." Chelsea said. Slight shuffling could be heard, so she was probably sitting down.

"What happened to your skirt? It's destroyed." the voice said again.

"Just got in a little fight, that's all."

A chair was knocked over. "A little fight? It takes a lot to damage this up and look at you! You're full over cuts and bruises!"

Chelsea sighed. "At least I'm not dead, Hakashi." (A/N: Pronounced- Ha-Kuh-She)

The male, Hakashi, sighed. "True. Just be a little more careful."

Chelsea made a sound and the shuffling came closer to Sasuke. Shit! He had to get out of here! Sasuke made a move to get to the door.

"I already know you're here, Sasuke. Don't bother hiding anymore." Sasuke turned to see Chelsea smirking at him. Behind her, a guy with brown hair and black eyes looked at Sasuke and frowned.

"I don't approve at all, Chelsea."

Chelsea sighed and Sasuke blushed. 


End file.
